


Give me a Break

by erensbootydestroysall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Party, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty oneshot, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensbootydestroysall/pseuds/erensbootydestroysall
Summary: Levi is at a BORING office party and he has an ASS-load of work to do on his desk.Literally.Or...a short smut one shot w/ ereri office sex





	Give me a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is my first time writing smut..I have NO idea if it sounds...good...this is clearly out of my comfort zone but I want to change that! I don't think I write smut well and I don't even know how to write it so I did the best I could and well you know....practice makes perfect so you gotta start somewhere, right? RIGHT?? 
> 
> Anyways I'm rambling (and clearly nervous about sharing) I sincerely hope this isn't cringy or awful oh god. Thank u for reading and don't be afraid to leave any helpful tips or advice. :)

Levi sighed as he stared at his plate filled with chips and dip. This was his third plate and he wasn't even hungry. It didn't matter. He would do _anything_ to stay out of mingling with strangers and if that meant lurking by the snack table during a required company party then he'll damn well pour all the chips and guac down his throat as much as possible. 

He downed everything with a glass of champagne. He could practically feel Erwin's disappointing and judgmental stare from across the room as he chugged down the sparkling drink. He slammed the now empty glass onto the table. 

Levi glanced around the room. It was full of nothing but snob-nosed, uptight, ass-kissing fuckers. As expected from something as tacky as a company party. Levi snorted. Everyone within this vicinity knew that this wasn't just any old party for the sole purpose of mingling and catching up with old friends. No. It was an opportunity for corporate slaves to show their bosses that they deserve a promotion, higher pay, anything that'll move them up this corporate ladder. 

And with Levi being senior Vice President, that meant that he had to deal with flocks of random employees he has never even met before come up to him at this party. It was so painfully obvious that the only reason they talked to him was because of his rank in the company. He's only been an hour into this and he's already past his limit. Luckily, it didn't take long for everyone to realize that trying to charm Levi was a lost cause. Women came up to him, showing an absurd amount of cleavage, playfully laughing along to his every word, leaving lingering, teasing touches on his arm. Heh, little did they know that he was gay as a _motherfucker_. 

The party was being held at the large, fairly-empty lobby of the company building of all places. Were they too cheap to rent out a party room for one night? Though, Levi supposes it could be a blessing in disguise. Since they were at the building, Levi could easily slip into the elevator unnoticed and go straight to the top floor, where his office awaited him. He didn't have an absurd amount of paperwork to do but Levi figured that if he was going to be trapped at work then he might as well be productive and get some work done. 

On his ride up in the elevator, Levi could already feel himself relax. Being forced to attend a social event took such a toll on him. Hopefully he can ease a bit of his edge off by getting work done in his empty office, all alone. Levi let out a content sigh. That sounded a million times better than drowning his misery with champagne and strange finger foods. 

Once stepping out of the elevator, Levi made his way to his office- which was already open. That didn't surprise him. It didn't matter if the door to his office was unlocked or not. All of his important documents were kept inside his drawers and those were all locked tight. 

However, what Levi was not expecting to see was a young teenage boy sitting in his large black swivel chair whilst stuffing his face with a sandwich. As soon as Levi came in, the boy quickly turned the chair to face him, his face clearly showing that he had been caught red handed. Levi crossed his arms. 

"What on Earth are you doing?" He asked him a question but it sounded more like a statement with his authoritative tone. 

The boy audibly gulped down on the sandwich and took a moment to process his words. He nervously looked around the room, probably trying to find some weak and pathetic excuse. When there was nothing around in the office to help him with his lie, he sheepishly smiled at the food in his hand. 

"Uhh, eating a sandwich?" He shrugged and smiled, hoping that that was a good enough reason for Levi. 

"From _my_ mini fridge." Levi kept his arms crossed together while eyeing the small fridge that was in the corner. 

The brunette almost choked on his (well technically, _Levi's_ ) sandwich. "Oh! _Your_ fridge?! So this is your office!" He let out a nervous chuckle. "It's nice! Love how clean it is!" He complimented in a desperate tone.

Levi walked closer to his desk and rubbed a finger across the smooth, dark surface. As usual, there was no sign of dust whatsoever. "That's because I don't have shitty little brats coming in here and making a mess." He shot a glance at the boy. "Do you have a name or should I just stick to shitty brat?" Levi asked with cold eyes. 

The kid had the nerve to shine his cheeky, bright smile at the man. "My name's Eren." He picked up the golden name plaque on the desk. "I'm guessing you're Levi Ackerman?" He tapped on the plaque's surface several times.

Levi yanked the object out of Eren's hands and gently placed it back in its place. "Yes, I am. Do you care to tell me why you are here in _my_ office, Eren?" He practically purred his name with a patronizing tone. 

"Well, I was basically dragged to this stupid company party by my dad. I told him that I didn't want to go to some lame party filled with old people-" Levi fixed a stern glare on him. "-not you. He didn't take that for an answer and I was forced to come anyway, so yeah." He smiled at Levi. 

"That still doesn't explain why you're up here in my office and not back down there." Levi noted. 

"Why don't I ask you the same question?" Eren leaned back and propped his feet up on Levi's desk. 

His eyes went dark as he threatened Eren. "Do you have some sort of death wish?"

Eren barked out a laugh, not looking intimidated in the slightest. "Well they did call me suicidal bastard for a reason." 

Levi calmly walked around the desk and stood in front of Eren who was still leaning back in Levi's chair like a pompous asshole. It was extremely satisfying for Levi to wipe that entitled grin off his face when he grabbed Eren's tie and yanked him down. The chair crashed back onto the floor and was stable once more. Eren's face was now painfully close to Levi- who looked fierce, intimidating and..kind of hot?

Up close, Eren could easily see the mesmerizing orbs that belonged to Levi. He couldn't tell from afar but now there were hints of sparkling, dark blue staring back at him. He glanced at Levi's lips which were moving because he was currently threatening Eren. All words went right through him however. Eren was solely focusing on how Levi's voice got even darker than before and that shouldn't be turning him on right now. How could he resist though? The way he tugged tightly on his tie, the very close space between the two, Levi's voice just _dripping_ with such titillating malice. Eren could feel every hot, breathy word Levi was spewing out on his mouth. 

"-do I make myself clear?" Eren luckily caught the last sentence of Levi's speech. 

"Mm. Loud and clear, sir." Eren practically swooned. 

Levi stared at the boy for a moment. People usually had a face full of fear whenever he was done threatening them. Not..whatever face Eren was making right now. His eyes were half lidded in arousal and a wide, dreamy grin was plastered on his face. 

Eren's lustful behavior certainly caught Levi off guard. Yet, he kept Eren's tie wrapped around his fist and their faces were still only centimeters apart. "Are you-are you turned on?" Levi sounded as if the whole situation was preposterous. 

"Maybe a little.." Eren kept his predatory gaze locked on Levi as he licked and bit his lip. 

Levi took a moment to collect his thoughts. All he wanted was some peace and quiet away from the party so he could get some work done. Now he's in a situation where he has a horny boy in his office. He supposes that _could_ also be another method of relieving stress...

"Horny shit." Was all Levi said before he snatched Eren's loose tie off. 

Eren's breath hitched. He eagerly allowed for Levi to do as he pleased with his tie. He had a fair idea however and once Levi began tying a tight knot around Eren's wrist, he knew that he was right. Eren got used to the feeling of both of his hands tied behind his back and he simply stared at Levi, waiting for him to do something next. Since both of his hands were basically useless at the moment, all Eren could do was voice his needs and wants. 

"Levi, touch me." It was a breathy command. A weak, frail, desperate command but still- a command. And Levi gladly complied. 

He worked all of Eren's buttons open so that his chest was exposed. He didn't bother taking the shirt off completely, simply letting it hang off his beautifully golden caramel shoulders. He wasted no time and went straight for Eren's pink, perky nipples. 

Eren let out a gasp once he felt Levi's wet tongue caress over his left nipple ever so gently. He sucked hard and rolled it between his teeth. Eren's chest began heaving and he watched with arousal as Levi continued licking. 

Levi stopped for a moment and locked eye contact with Eren. He smirked when he realized that Eren had his eyes on him. He pulled away from Eren's chest and placed one kiss onto his soft, plump and pink lips. Then two. Then three. Then four and five and soon they were swapping spit. Every time Levi moved away, Eren would whine upon his removal and Levi couldn't help but to chuckle. He would gladly give Eren everything he needed. 

Not wanting to be restrained anymore, Eren undid the the knot that had his hands bound together behind his back. (Not like it was hard anyway, Levi did do a haphazard job after all.) Once free, Eren ditched his shirt completely and launched himself at Levi, throwing his hands around the older man's neck and crashing their lips together once more. Eren pulled away, panting. He pushed Levi until he was trapped between his own desk and the chair Eren was sitting on. Levi's hands grasped onto the desk as Eren took control and began unbuttoning the man's pants. 

He pulled the pants down far enough so he had just enough room to touch Levi. Eren rubbed his hand against the obvious tent in Levi's black boxer briefs. Levi felt a surge of heat rush straight to his groin and he couldn't help but to move his hips a little. 

Eren looked back up at Levi with a promiscuous grin. "Can I suck your cock?" He asked while still rubbing at his bulge.

He let out an automatic groan. "Y-yeah, you can." He tried keeping his composure. 

"Really?" Eren asked playfully. Tease. 

"Ngh-yes." Levi forced out once more, he couldn't handle all of the feather light touches on his groin. 

"Put you on my lips and taste your skin all over?" Eren was practically heaving in between each word, not handling the wait any longer himself. 

"Shit, yes. Take it Eren." Levi breathed out. 

Eren was already pulling Levi's underwear down and Levi could've sworn he saw a gleam of hunger flash through Eren's eyes. Levi's cock sprung free from its confines and Eren wasted no time and immediately grabbed Levi's base. 

He started with a fat, wet kiss on the head, enjoying the wanton noise that came out of Levi's mouth. Eren worked his way to the underside of Levi's dick, making sure each and every square inch of his cock received all the tender love and attention his mouth had to offer. He took Levi's balls in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around each one and leaving away with a loud, wet pop. 

Eren returned to the tip, which now had some pre cum leaking out. He inserted his tongue through Levi's slit, flicking it back and forth. Levi clenched his eyes and teeth shut as Eren moved on and licked a long, wet strip against his veins. Eren lightly ran his nails across Levi's thighs as he continued worshipping the cock in front of him with his tongue. He wrapped his pretty pink lips around the head and looked up at Levi, who was already lost in the hazy heat that is Eren's mouth. 

Levi subconsciously grabbed at Eren's hair, making him take more of his cock. Eren deliciously moaned at the slight hair tug and Levi's breath hitched. One of his hands had a death grip on the desk while the other played through Eren's soft brown locks, occasionally giving it a harsh pull whenever he wanted to feel Eren's moans vibrate all over his dick. 

As much as he wanted to face fuck Eren and blow his hot load inside his mouth, Levi knew he couldn't finish without giving Eren a little taste of pleasure as well. With a tremendous amount of effort, Levi managed to pull Eren away from him. A trail of spit still connected the two together and Eren clearly looked disappointed when Levi stopped him from having his fun. 

"Can't just make you do all the work, can I?" His deep, sultry voice cooed before Eren could say anything. He motioned for Eren to get up and laid him down on his desk. 

He undid Eren's pants in a rushed manner, pulling it down along with his underwear and Eren helped shimmied them off, eager to get things moving already. As expected, his cock was already standing tall and proud, waiting to be engulfed by Levi's warm mouth. 

Eren jolted when he felt a warm and wet kiss down there. He was expecting to feel Levi's mouth on his dick, not on his rim. He looked down at Levi and he couldn't help but to let out a small mewl.

Levi didn't hold back. He fluttered Eren's twitching hole with dozens of wet and sloppy kisses. He sucked hard before leaving with an audible pop. 

Eren hit his head back onto the desk, too deep in pleasure to even care. He shut his eyes and focused on the loud, wet noises coming from in between his legs. He could feel Levi's nails digging into his soft and plump thighs, making sure that they were spread wide and open for him. 

Levi lapped Eren up with his tongue, he was so loud, so vocal. The slurping noises, his deep breathy moans on Eren's entrance, the way he was eating Eren like he was his last meal on Earth, it was all so obscene. 

Eren's eyes furrowed. "Oh fuck, Levi. Feels so good." He bit his lip and wiggled his ass. He wanted more. 

Levi grinned upon hearing Eren's lusty moans. Wanting to hear more, Levi prodded Eren's entrance with his tongue. His wet muscle slipping into Eren's sweet, tight hole. He made sure to lick and coat all of Eren's insides with his greedy, slimy tongue. 

Eren contorted his body, the pleasure overwhelming his body. He pushed himself down onto Levi's tongue, wanting to feel him even deeper inside. Levi gladly complied and grasped onto Eren even tighter, pulling him closer to his mouth. 

Wet squelches and loud, whiny moans filled the office. The air around them was now warm, soft, sweaty and intimate. Eren's cock twitched, glistening from all of the pre cum that dripped down from his tip to his base.

"Touch yourself, Eren." It was a command. Levi made sure of it with the way he locked his eyes onto Eren, both of them filled with the primal desire to make each other unravel. Eren didn't hesitate for one moment, his hand quickly grabbing the base of his shaft.

Levi watched, eyes devouring the very sight of Eren pleasuring himself on Levi's desk. Naked, sweaty, moaning like the best slut there is. He looked so shameless, so vulnerable. The way his legs were still spread apart, proudly showing off that swollen and puckered hole of his. The way his ass subconsciously thrusted down onto nothing but the empty air. How badly he wanted to feel Levi's thick and hard cock throbbing inside of him. But he doubted Levi had any lube or condoms laying around his office, otherwise he would've felt Levi's dick rubbing against his walls by now. 

Eren increased his pace and rubbed a thumb over his slit, producing even more pre cum. Knowing that Levi was full on watching him, Eren put on a little show for him. He arched his back and let a string of filthy moans spew out from his soft lips. Made sure to keep his shiny, lustful emerald eyes locked onto Levi's dark and predatory gaze. Levi's mouth was parted open, in awe of how fucking raw and sexy Eren looked right now. He could stare at this sight until the image was burned into his retinas. Starting lose himself in all his glory, Eren's breathing turned into heavy pants and the only audible word that came out of those pretty lips was 'Levi'. He decided to take that as his cue to stop Eren before he came too soon. Levi needed to touch him in some way. 

Eren stopped as Levi gently flipped him onto his stomach, legs dangling off his desk, ass on full display. His hand automatically raised up in the air and came down at an alarming speed to smack Eren's right cheek hard. 

" _Fuck!_ " a shaky cry emitted from Eren, burying his head in his arms. Felt good. Way too good. 

With his cock being plenty wet from his own fluids, Levi pushed Eren's creamy thighs together and created a faux hole for him to fuck. It was the next best thing and honestly, Levi could probably get off to any part of Eren so he didn't really care. The boy was pure sin. 

Eren's thighs were warm. They were warm and soft and Levi loved coating them with his slick cum. He gave it a few slow thrusts, squeezing Eren's thighs even more. He wanted his cock to suffocate between those gorgeous legs. He quickened his pace, starting to get lost into the warm heat that he created. He bent over while fucking Eren and whispered into his ear. 

"Fuck, you feel so good Eren." Levi's hot breath tickling Eren's ear. "You're so warm, so _tight._ Such a good boy. Gonna make me cum with that body of yours." Levi's low grumble causing shivers and vibrations jolt through Eren's body. He could probably get off from Levi's heavenly voice alone. 

Levi dug his nails into Eren's soft and plump hips, starting to lose his mind and even convince himself that he was not fucking Eren's soft thighs, but rather, his hot and tight hole. He did a damn good job of recreating the same warmth. Eren's hand returned to his own dick and resumed the nice pace he had earlier. 

Eren's name escaping Levi's mouth and Levi's name escaping Eren's mouth, the two began going hazy and intoxicated by their lust and senses. Feeling the slick all around them, hearing the squelch from thrusts, shivering from dark and beautiful moans. 

"Mm, Levi! Levi! I'm gonna-" Eren couldn't finish his sentence, lost in his approaching orgasm. 

Eren cried out, a loud moan filling the room and Levi would gladly listen to a whole 12 track album of nothing but Eren's sinful moans on repeat. Eren arched himself as he threw his head back in an absolutely wrecked and satisfied manner. Levi couldn't take much more himself, seeing how Eren became undone with such need and desperation. He finished with a few fast and harsh thrusts before squirting his sperm all over Eren's milky thighs. He loved seeing his sperm coat Eren's beautiful thighs like that. So close to his ass, his cute and puckering little hole. Next time, he'll pull his dick out of that hole with a long string of cum trailing behind. Filling Eren with his hot seed. 

Levi grabbed a couple of tissues that were nearby and wiped Eren off. He let the boy rest a little before gathering himself. Levi didn't have much time to waste however because soon his phone began vibrating. Erwin. 

He didn't even have a chance to greet the man when he picked up. "Where the hell are you? I have someone very important here and it doesn't look professional if my second in command isn't anywhere nearby!" Erwin hissed through the phone. Probably in some corner to make sure no one else could see or hear the harsh scolding he's giving Levi right now. 

"Calm your bara titties old man, I'll be down in a few minutes." Levi sighed. Well, if Erwin was forcing him to to come down and meet this man then he must be someone important. Levi cleaned up quickly and if it weren't for the naked, well fucked Eren laying on his desk, no one would have ever guessed that he just had one of the best fucks in his life. 

"I gotta go. Clean yourself up before anyone else sees you like this. There's a bathroom down the hall if you need it." Levi told Eren, wanting to make sure he's okay. 

"Mm, yeah okay." Eren got up and stretched, clearly still in the hazy phase of post fuckery. 

He felt kind of bad just leaving Eren alone so soon after fucking but Levi was running on a tight schedule, judging from all of his missed texts. It seems as though Erwin had been trying to contact him for quite some time now, he just didn't notice his phone going off with all the fun he was having. 

Checking back on Eren one more time, Levi decided he shouldn't keep Erwin waiting any longer. He made his way down and inside the elevator he had to double check to make sure he he did _not_ look like he just fucked a boy raw well into next Sunday. Let's see. Pants? Zipped. Hair? Not disheveled. Goofy grin plastered on his face? Well, that was still there. Levi's not too worried about it. He's sure that his usual scowl will come back into play the instant he stepped foot back into that dreaded company party. 

And lo and behold, he was right. Levi snapped back into his pissed off, uncaring mood that he's always in. He easily spotted Erwin (How could he not, the man practically radiated dominance and power in whatever room he's in.) and walked over to him. The blonde man was talking to someone Levi hasn't met before. 

Erwin ceased his chatter with the man when he noticed Levi. "Ah Levi, so nice of you to join us finally." If they were sitting at a dinner table right now, Erwin would surely kick Levi's shin. But they were all standing so passive aggressive commentary was the next best thing Erwin had. 

"Right. My apologies, I was tending to some..important matters on my desk." Well, he _technically_ wasn't lying. He turned to the unknown man and put his hand out. "Levi Ackerman, Vice President, Erwin's business partner." He gave a brief introduction of himself and the two shook hands. 

"Grisha Jaeger, owner of Shiganshina Inc." The man greeted. 

Oh shit, no wonder Erwin wanted Levi down here. Erwin's been trying to get a deal done with this man for the past several months. It's no doubt that Shiganshina Inc. would do wonders for them if the two joined together. But the owner would always be so stubborn and cautious. Levi eyed the man over. So this was the man who had caused him and Erwin many long nights filled with headaches. He forced on a smile. The two of them needed to charm this guy if they wanted things to go their way. 

"My son should be here any moment. I have no idea where he could've run off to. I swear, that boy is always looking for trouble. Sometimes I seriously find myself considering if he's a disaster magnet!" Grisha chuckles more to himself than anyone else. 

Erwin discreetly leans into Levi's ear. "Don't smile, you'll blow it for us." 

Levi went back to frowning. It was probably for the best. 

"-he's had all sorts of nicknames too! What was it- self-annihilating scoundrel? No, that's not it- Oh, Eren! Come over here!" Grisha beckoned for his son to come over and wait- 

Did he just say-

A young, brunette boy who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else came by Grisha's side. Ready to get over with the boring introductions. That is until he and Levi locked eyes. Awkward. 

Levi looked away. _Act natural. Pretend like you didn't whisper filthy nothings into his ear while sticking your dick into his orifice._. 

"Nice to meet you Eren." Erwin spoke first, shaking Eren's hand. "Hope us adults aren't boring a kid like you to death." He joked, trying to make some light conversation. 

Eren retracted his hand and Levi had to bite the inside of his mouth to not laugh at the offended look Eren gave Erwin. "I'm not a kid, I'm nineteen!" 

Levi's face fell. Oh fuck. 

Sure, Eren was nineteen and perfectly legal but that didn't help Levi feel any less of an old perv. He definitely thought Eren was a few years older. Thirty two and twenty three sounded far less worse than thirty two and nine-fucking-teen. 

"And besides, it's not boring here at all." Levi watched as Eren's eyes darted to his, just for a second. "I'm actually having a lot of fun here." He smiled to himself and Levi didn't know what to do with himself. 

Eren smiled softly at the ground, clearly thinking about a certain memory from not so long ago. He then looked back at Levi. "Hi, I'm Eren. What's your name?" His hand was out in front of Levi, waiting for a handshake. 

Levi wanted to scoff. He knew damn well what his name was. He was practically screaming it like a mantra twenty minutes ago. "Levi." He said stone faced as he shook Eren's hand. Their hands lingering with each other a bit _too_ long.

. A cough from Erwin and stern side eye from Grisha brought the two lover boys out of their little world. 

The rest of the conversation was so boring and bland, Levi couldn't even bother remembering what half of it was. It was mainly Grisha and Erwin doing the talking while Levi stood there contemplating his life and his luck. He also tried to avoid staring at Eren because 1. He was sure that his father wouldn't appreciate a man in his thirties ogling at his nineteen year old son. And 2. Every time he _did_ manage to glance over to Eren, Eren would give him flirty winks and inappropriate bedroom eyes and that _definitely_ wasn't helping. 

"I gotta say, Smith. You sure do have a way with words. Every day I find myself leaning more and more to work together with your company." Grisha's statement catching Levi's attention. 

Erwin laughed and shined him a big charming smile. Levi knew the meaning behind that smile. It was the "fuck you for being so god damn complicated" smile. The best of smiles saved for the worst of people. "Likewise Mr. Jaeger, likewise. Levi and I look forward to working with you." 

"As do we." Grisha smiled while wrapping an arm around Eren. "Don't we Eren?" 

Eren kept his vixen-like eyes on Levi. "Yes, I'm very excited to see what the two of us can do in the future." 

Levi bit his lip, not expecting Eren's bold attitude. Well, subtle for everyone else but bold in Levi's eyes. Only he understood the double entendre that Eren was giving out right now. 

He sighed. If they really did end up working with Shiganshina Inc. then Levi will have a lot more than paperwork to do on his desk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. c:
> 
> Also in my mind when Levi and Eren "meet" each other for the "first" time at the party I imagine this fucking song playing: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/DAYyPELvyqI
> 
>  
> 
> FUCK ok by e


End file.
